Time Never Stops Repeating
by Keito Stone
Summary: What if, before the war, Optimus and Megatron were lovers and had sparklings? What would their lives be like with a Sire with the Cons and a Carrier the leader of the Autobots? Mentions of past MegXOP, current RatchetXOP. Sparkling's view-ish
1. Chapter 1

_Okay… so, this is another kind of older fic that I started after seeing TF:DotM in theaters the second day it was out… I was a very confused person when this was started 'cause I never got to see RotF before the third movie. So if this seems a little out of order, just PM or Review me and I'll fix it. This will be a slow to update fic, just letting everyone know beforehand. I had the groove for a while and then my muses abandoned me (IE, my muses are named Megatron, Optimus Jazz, Starscream, Bee, and Soundwave. This was within very bad taste on my part but I couldn't help it.)_

_Any-hoo… ON WITH THE STORY!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does. But I do own Monarch, Prince, and Ratch_

_**Chapter 1**_

A single, bright cerulean optic stared up at the mangled remains of the once one of the many beautiful buildings that covered the landscapes. Scowling at the Decepticons that dotted the rickety steps and crumbling pillars, the Autobot stopped at the base of the flight of steps.

"Princess, welcome home." Optic snapping up to the silver Cybertronian Jet Fighter, the silver, red, black, and blue Autobot glowered at the Decepticon that had addressed him, the Seeker giving him a mock and over exaggerated bow.

"Where is he, Starscream?" Starscream frowned at the hostile tone from the smaller Mech, glaring down at the youngling as he stood at the base of the stairs. The boy may be the child of his master, but even his fellow Seekers knew that he wouldn't tolerate disrespect.

"Now, Princess, your father taught you better manners than that." Glaring daggers at the second-in-command, the Autobot took the first step up the flight, watching how Thundercracker, Acid Storm, Skywarp, and Sunstorm all jumped forward into battle formation. Leisurely looking past the ring of Seekers, the Mech locked his blue optic with a pair of red optics.

"You should hold your pets on a tighter leash, Megatron." The large Decepticon master stepped out from behind the remaining pillars that had managed to stay standing. A cruel smile spread across his dark features, causing the young Autobot warrior to question his father's decision to spark-bond with the monster that had destroyed their home.

"Perhaps. But Princess, that is not why you have returned here, is it?" Frowning as even his own father refused to call him by his given name, the Mech took another step closer, ignoring the sound of weapons being unsheathed.

"I would think you would call me by my name. Guess I was mistaken, Father." Sauntering down the stairway, Megatron waved down his warriors as he approached his son. Grasping the younglings shoulder, Megatron pulled the young 'bot along behind him.

"Now, Princess, why do you insist upon keeping the name 'Monarch'? You know how much it upsets Soundwave to have to call you by the name Prime gave you." Wrenching his arm from Megatron's iron grasp, Monarch stopped in the warzone of a corridor, his optic cast down to the rubble on the floor.

"I didn't come for pleasantries, Father." Megatron slowed to a halt a few paces before Monarch, tilting his head to the side to glance at the Mech. The young Mech was the perfect mixture of himself and Optimus, all the way down to his mismatched optics, though his height was something left to be desired. The boy may be from the Prime Dynasty, but he was no taller than the average scout.

"You came to make a deal, correct?" Nodding, Monarch stole a glance up at the former Lord High Protector. He may have once had a handsome face, but Monarch couldn't see past the mask of death and destruction to see it. "And what is it you want?"

"Let the Autobots leave Cybertron. Let all of them leave. Alive." A grim frown worked its way over Megatron's features. That was something he most certainly didn't want to do. The Autobots were the ones who had stolen the AllSpark from him, Optimus Prime being the one who had cast it off into the depths of space in a random direction.

Besides, he had already met with Sentinel Prime for a few moments, the Prime proposing a deal with him as well. Though, the deal Sentinel had made sounded much better than the one his son was putting forth on the table. Bringing back Cybertron sounded much better than going to a rural planet in a far off galaxy that they had little to no knowledge of.

"And what is it that you offer in return, Princess?" Clenching his fist for a moment, Monarch bowed his head as he released a sigh of resignation. Dropping to his knees, Monarch placed his head to the ground. He knew that it would come to this, his father may have become a cold-hearted killer, but he still enjoyed the feeling of having a higher being bow his head in defeat. That, and Soundwave had a more than unhealthy obsession with the small Prime.

"I will give to you whatever is within my power to give, Lord Megatron." Looking down at the stooped form of Monarch, Megatron gave a low, almost a purr-like, rumble of laughter.

Jerking at the unfamiliar sound invading his ears, Monarch transferred his gaze from the dirt floor to Megatron's shaking form. Jumping when the disturbing sound ceased almost as quickly as it had started, Monarch slammed his gawk back to the suddenly very interesting patterns in the exceedingly close grains of sand. He didn't need to be found snooping.

"That's rich, Princess, absolutely rich. I accept your offer. The Autobots are free to leave Cybertron, but you shall stay here with me, Princess. The Autobots have the next 24 hours to remove themselves from Cybertron or my Decepticons will obliterate each and every one of them." Stepping over to his son, Megatron's crimson optics shone with a sadistic glow. Oh, he was going to enjoy watching one of the most praised Dynasties suffer at his minions' hands.

"Now, Princess, raise your head and look at me." Swallowing thickly around the lump stuck in his throat, Monarch raised his head from the floor, keeping his optic averted from his new master's face. He was throwing away his future for his cause and for the Autobots, for the others who believed in freedom, he didn't need to throw away his life and smash the deal to pieces in the first three seconds.

Snarling when he caught sight of a single, blue optic, Megatron lashed out at Monarch, smashing his foot into the left side of the Mech's head. He didn't want to see the Sparkling that had chosen to join the Autobots; he wanted to see the Decepticon he knew hid just under the surface, a being that was barely contained by a single layer of metal.

Groaning as his vision wavered from the blow, Monarch remained limp on the stone floor, taking notice to the warnings blaring through his systems, of the energon that now leaked from his head and split lip. He forgot about that reaction to his blue optic. Megatron hated the fact that Primus created him with both colors from his parents. He hated the blue and red that covered his armor, and lashed out at his left optic.

"Open it! Open your right optic!" Spitting out the energon filling his mouth, Monarch coughed as he cleared his throat, his vocal processor coming back online after the ambush to his head. Rolling to his hands and knees, Monarch bowed his head as he closed his eye, knowing that his father would lash out at the answer he was going to receive.

"I… Can't; milord." Flinching at the sound of Megatron's growl of fury, Monarch bowed his head in fear of losing it this time. He could already feel his systems repairing what they could on his jaw and temple, allowing his processors to continue functioning as he groveled.

Wrenching Monarch's head up to face his, Megatron looked at the boy's right optic, noting how the metal was welded shut in a crooked 'X' shape.

"Who did this!" It wasn't a question. It was a growl of anger and a promise of revenge. Opening his working optic, Monarch wetted his lips, a nervous habit that he had been unable to break over his small involvement in the war.

"It happened during a raid. No one is sure who is at fault for it." Staring at Soundwave, who was fruitlessly trying to remain hidden behind one of the columns, Monarch continued. He knew that he probably shouldn't tell his father about how he had Ratch patch up his wound, but he had a feeling that Megatron would just demand them anyway. "I told the Medic to patch it up quickly so he could get back to the other wounded."

Megatron stared to the hastily patched wound from several months ago. He had sent out and been among that wave of warriors himself. Running the sharp claw of his servo down the rough metal of the optic's shutter, Megatron watched how Monarch reacted to the potentially dangerous touch to the sensitive area. Shivers wrecked the Mech's body, terror causing his self-preservation systems trying to overload his logical processor. Glancing back at Soundwave, Monarch released a shuttering breath as he tried to calm his nerves. He needed to say something before he was unable to warn the Autobots of the Con's plans to annihilate them if they weren't gone from Cybertron soon.

"My lord. If you indeed want the Autobots off Cybertron, I need to go and inform them." Gasping when his Creator dug his claws into his face, Monarch bit back the chirps and whines that wanted to escape his vocals. Primus it _hurt!_ Now he knew why he was taught to attack a Mech's face if he was within reach.

"You will ask permission to speak. Understood?" Wincing when he was bodily shook, Monarch nodded as best he could with the deadly weapons attached to Megatron's hands in his face, silently praying that he would survive for more than the next vorn. He was too young to die yet.

"Now, be gone. Take Soundwave and Starscream with you. I want them off this planet before sun-up tomorrow." Releasing the Mech's face, Megatron stood, turning his back on the new member of his ranks as he went back to his throne. He knew that he didn't have to worry about an assassination attempt from his own sparkling; Monarch wasn't crazy enough to try and kill him in the middle of the Decepticon's territory.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Monarch bowed again as he was dismissed. Now he had to hunt down Starscream, who was probably just inside the building, and collect Soundwave before they whisked him off of Cybertron to chase after the AllSpark. Sighing, Monarch waved over to Soundwave, silently grasping the older Mech's attention before he could start to follow Megatron.

"Soundwave. You and Starscream are to accompany me into Autobot territory." Glancing back to the retreating form of his Creator, Monarch touched the wounds on his face plates, wincing when he touched a particularly sensitive part a little too hard. Megatron had done quite a number to the sensors that littered his face. Again. Not that the mech knew how many time he had done so to his offspring.

Nodding, Soundwave touched the leaking injuries as well, wiping the spilt energon from Monarch's face to better see the extent of the gouges the Decepticon leader had inflicted on the youngling. Grimacing when Soundwave unintentionally irritated the wounds, Monarch pulled away from the Communications Commander's questioning servos. He didn't have the time to worry about flesh wounds. His main concern was to get his fellow Autobots off Cybertron by any means necessary.

"Leave it. They're only flesh wounds anyway." Batting away the insistent hands that reached for his face, Monarch glared at Soundwave as the mech moved to restrain his hands so he could better look at the injuries without Monarch interrupting his inspection.

Hissing when Soundwave touched the opened wound, Monarch resisted the urge to hit the TIC with his fist. That would be bad for his image among the Decepticons if he were to strike a higher ranking officer like Soundwave. He would have to grit his denta and bare it until he found a loop hole.

This was going to be a long servitude.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay… For those who care to read this, this chapter is set further in the future then the last one. I tried to fill the gap in better, but every chapter I started just didn't fit, so this is what ya get.  
>dear Primus…. I sound like Ironhide now…. *hugs Ironhide plush* DX DAMN YOU SENTINAL!<em>

_Now… ON WITH THE STORY!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does. Nor do I own the lyrics to Riot, those belong to Three Days Grace. But I do own Monarch, Prince, and Ratch. Oh! And this idea as well._

_**Chapter 2**_

_Metal groaned as it was forced to take on the force of a mass much greater than it was designed to take. Groaning in agony, the smaller mech felt his legs try to remain stable as he was force to take on more weight. Collapsing at what felt like the sixtieth drone, the librarian tried to save face by at least stopping himself from falling on his faceplates._

"_You're pathetic." Panting as his fans worked overtime to cool his overheated frame; Monarch looked up at his sire from his position on the floor. His legs had given out under the immense pressure of multiple Decepticon training drones piling up in his shoulders._

_Staring down at his scarred and damaged servos, Monarch scowled as he watched the tremors go through his limbs. He wasn't built for the ways of war. Why didn't his Sire understand that? He was built like his Carrier was before the war, like a librarian._

_A sudden attack to his side and transformation seem jarred Monarch from his thoughts. Gasping as his systems tried to repair what they could, Monarch snarled up at his 'master', deep hatred shining in his optics as he glared up the mech who had turned his home into a lifeless planet. His bright blue optic glared through the dank lighting of the Nemesis's interior._

"_Get up." Scowling at the order, Monarch tried to force his damaged frame into a standing position. Biting his golassa to keep the scream that wished to force its way out of his voice-box, Monarch collapsed completely under the damage and strain of the simple act. Offlining his optics as the pain peaked, the librarian force himself to remain silent as peds carried the ban of his existence closer._

"_You worthless piece of slag, get up!" A kick to his side followed each word, each harder than the last to get the Decepticon Master's point across. Whimpering audibly as his circuits were abused again, Monarch tried to curl up into a tight ball, a miserable attempt to stop the fire working through his circuits from the ambush. An attempt made in vain as Monarch's systems sent him into a force stasis, a feeble act to save itself from more damage from the outside source._

"_Disgusting." Snarling down at the offline form of his creation, Megatron force down the programming that demanded that he collect his sparkling in his arms and run to the nearest medic. He was Megatron, the slag maker who rivaled Unicron. He would not be taken down by mere Creator programming._

_Kicking the unresponsive frame one last time for good measure, Megatron commed his SIC. Starscream would take care of Monarch, as pathetic and useless the mech was. Frag, Starscream could mate and bond with the disgusting Autobot spawn for all he cared. He just wanted the librarian up and running again so he could continue his training._

_Stepping through the door of the training room, Starscream bit back the shriek of horror and anger that wanted to escape his voice processor. Gathering Monarch up in his arms, the SIC turned on his thrusters and stalked back out into the halls of the Nemesis. Barking orders at the few mechs dumb enough to be in his way, Starscream quickly and efficiently made his way to the medbay in record time for a being not running._

"_Knock Out!" The medic's name can out with a shrill till of panic from Starscream, his optics searching for the only reasonable medic that they had onboard. Even if he was vainer than the vainest mech was in all the Towers._

"_Commander Starscream. What can I –!" The Cherry red mech dropped the tool he had been cleaning at the sight of the mangled frame of the youngest mech onboard in Starscream's arm, in a force stasis lock._

"_Get him on the berth. Now!" Turning back to his wall of tools, Knock Out grabbed all the tools he believed he would need, and then some he wasn't so sure on. Setting the mech down, Starscream placed a comforting servo on Monarch's helm, his optics never leaving the librarian's dark ones._

_Growling at the extensive damage to Monarch's frame, Knock Out force the manual override code to open Monarch's chassis, cringing at the extensive damage that was not visible to the optic earlier. Hooking up a spark and vitals monitor, Knock Out winced as each intake Monarch took opened his injuries more._

"_Frag it! I'm going to have to do a near full reconstruction!" Shifting Monarch's skewed frame, Knock Out plunged his servos in up to his elbow, staining his paint with energon. Optics widening, Knock Out opened a comm. link with his assistance, wincing as Breakdown told him that it would take him a few clicks to get back to the medbay._

_Onlining his optics, Monarch whimpered under the assault to his pain sensors, shuttering them._

"_Monarch?" Turning to face Starscream, the librarian wheezed, his vocal processor sparking and clicking in sparkling seeker cant._

_~St-Starscream?~ Nodding, the Decepticon SIC placed a servo on Knock Out's shoulder, the Medic glaring up at his commanding officer as he pulled a fried component out of Monarch's chassis, holding it threateningly at the Seeker for interrupting his delicate work. Pointing down at Knock Out's patient, Starscream smirked when Knock Out immediately pulled his hands out, reaching for an anesthetic._

_~No!~ Clicking in a panic, Monarch cried out as he shifted slightly, his body lighting a fire. Gritting his denta, Monarch pushed Knock Out's hand away, surprise evident on his face at the strength that he was able to use._

_~No. Do a full reconstruction. Don't save something that isn't needed anymore.~ Giving Knock Out a cheeky grin, Monarch grimaced as a flare of fire shot through his circuits. Swallowing a scream that would undoubtingly shatter his vocal processor beyond repair, Monarch force his mind to focus on Starscream and Knock Out._

_~Use Prince's parts. They're compatible with my systems.~ Looking up at the SIC's wings, Monarch smiled as memories of his brother surfaced, memories of a time long before the war._

_~Make me a Seeker…~_

Red and blue optics opened halfway, the glow shining around the pitch-black concrete cell.

'_Memory file.'_ Lifting his head from his chest, Monarch looked around his cage within Sector 7, blinking at the one-way glass that bore the reflection of his eyes.

'_Things have certainly changed since the last time I woke up._' Pushing his back from the wall behind him, Monarch shivered as he felt the chill from another Autobot's sensors invade his senses. The scout was very much awake and in absolute agony from the freezing temperatures. Opening his communications network, Monarch carefully searched through the different frequencies to find the poor soul who was in so much pain.

_**;;Optimus! Optimus! The AllSpark! Megatron!;;**_ Jumping at the panicked shrieking through him comm., Monarch cautiously prodded his way into the other's communications.

_**::Shh… Calm down soldier. You're going to cause yourself more harm than the organics attacking you are.:: **_Smiling as the youngling relaxed after a few more moments of struggling, Monarch waited for the Mech to continue the conversation.

_**;;… Who are you?;;**_ Smirking at the almost childish sound of the question, Monarch answered the terrified scout.

_**::I'm Monarch Prime, of the Autobots. I too am a prisoner here in Sector 7. Who are you?::**_ Flicking his, now, thigh length silver, blue, black, and red hair back over his shoulder, Monarch rocked from the balls of his feet to his toes, calculating how hard he would have to strike the bullet-proof glass to get out if his cell. Looking back to the metal frame given to him as a bed, Monarch grasped the left legs of the frame, trying to calculate how much force it could stand.

_**;;I'm Bumblebee, of the Autobots. I was protecting my charge from other organics, as Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz fought off the organics in the mobile weapons.;;**_ Optics widening, Monarch subconsciously felt the metal in his hands fall to the floor, his processors nearly having to reboot as he thought of all the mech's he had ever known to have the name 'Bumblebee'. Only one face, one Autobot came forward.

_**::Bee? It's me! Butterfly!::**_ Snatching the bed off the floor, Monarch let out a scream of fury as he flung the contraption into the glass. A small crack. Running forward, Monarch kicked at the tiny break, watching in mild fascination as it shattered inward from the force of his attack.

"BEEeeeeeeeee!" Wincing at the high pitched whine of his vocal processor, something that was common after not using it in so long, Monarch snarled at the humans that approached him in their neon yellow hazmat suits, the smooth nails of his servos becoming razor sharp and claw like.

"Try me and you'll wish you were dealing with Megatron."

It wasn't a statement.

It was a threat.

"_Warning! Warning! NBE-2 has awoken form sleep stasis! NBE-2 has broken out of confinement!"_ Scowling at the pathetic name given to him by the organics, Monarch stalked his way through the dam, the burning look of his optics scaring any who dared to try and stop him.

Waving his hand at the keypad for the door, Monarch stood, stone-faced, as the metal doors slid open to the chamber that held the AllSpark. Bowing slightly to the powerful object given to the Cybertronians by Primus, the Prime dashed across the room as fast as his organic spark-body could.

Narrowing his eyes as the doors slowly opened, Monarch turned sideways, his left shoulder first as he slid through the opening crack. Glowering at the miniature army of Hazmat suited earthlings surrounding the yellow and black stripped Autobot, Monarch spun his body around as he used his arms as blunt weapons as they tried to get a grasp on his limbs to restrain him.

"And that is NBE-2. Though, I must say, this is the first time I've actually seen him awake and moving." Growling at the familiar voice, Monarch leapt over Bee's half frozen body, landing in front of the finely dressed agent. Seizing the front of the man's shirt, Monarch lifted the fully grown human with one arm, slamming him into the wall behind the agent.

"You know, Simmons, have you ever wondered what the Cybertronian letters tattooed down my arms say?" Smirking at the frightened faces of the Sector 7 employees, Monarch glanced at the new comers that were obviously confused and frightened by his destructive battle aura. Bringing the man down to his feet, the Prime leaned close enough to feel the other's breath ghost over his skin. Oh yes, he would enjoy their reactions to his answer.

"It says 'Black Wings'. I got that title for the hundred of Decepticons that I destroyed in the name of freedom for all sentient beings."

"Wait a minute." Looking over at the brown haired, brown eyed teenager, Monarch tilted his head in recognition, noticing the way Bee tried to talk to him even with his broken processor.

"If you're an Autobot, why are you down here with Megatron, and why do you have a red eye?" Snorting at the almost inanely common questions asked to him, Monarch leaned against the cool stone of the dame, his shoulders tense as he tried to keep from jumping into action at each and every noise that caught his attention.

"Because, Megatron is one of my Creators. My Father would be the human term. And trust me; it doesn't have the perks you think it does. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've been beaten, stabbed, and otherwise maimed throughout the course of my lifetime. At least with Carrier, we know he is sane, right, Bee?" Smirking at the eager nodding of Bee's head, Monarch subconsciously rubbed at his shoulder that held the scarred metal/flesh of the Decepticon crest. There was still a ghost pain he would feel every now and then.

"Wait… so you have two parents who are guys?" Blinking at the change of pitch in the boy's voice, Monarch cast a confused glance to the other Cybertronian as he tried to understand why the others were so shocked by his response. It was a common occurrence on Cybertron for two sentient beings of the 'same gender' to have children.

"Well… yeah. It doesn't really matter what 'gender' you are on Cybertron because sparklings are given life through pieces of the parents' 'genetic' coding, not that we have to worry about incest, it only gives basic frames and colors to work off of, and the AllSpark gives it a spark. But not all those who wish for a sparkling get one. The AllSpark is really temperamental. Sometimes, those who don't wish for a sparkling get a sparkling. But there is another way to have sparklings, but it's been considered sacrilegious to create a sparkling in that way for generations." Dropping his closed stance, Monarch tilted his head in confusion as Bumblebee warbled out a question in Cybertronian. Walking over to the scout, Monarch listened carefully to his native language in Morse code as the humans listened in bewilderment.

"_Did Prince survive as well?"_ Looking down at the floor, Monarch touched Bee's arm in a comforting manner. He knew that this was going to be hard on anyone who knew his brother, but it was going to be either as hard or harder for Bee to accept as it was for him. Hopefully it wouldn't cause Bumblebee to become unstable as it did for him when he had been forced to come to grips with the fact that his twin wasn't going to come waltzing through the door, alive and healthy, no matter how much he wished and prayed to any gods that would listen.

"Bee… I'm sorry. I tried, I really did, but he didn't make it." Shrieking in panic when he was plucked off the floor, Monarch forced himself to breath as he realized that he wasn't going to be harmed while in the presence of an Autobot. Stepping lightly in Bumblebee's palm, Monarch reached up to touch the yellow Mech's face as they silently mourned for the Seeker they had lost in battle.

"_It's okay Monarch. You tried. That's what matters."_ Giving a bitter-sweet smile, Monarch wrapped his arms around his abdomen was their sparks aligned as Bumblebee lowered his hand to place him back on the floor. Curling around his arms and stomach, Monarch hissed as he felt something form near his spark and the remains of his twins spark. Tugging his shirt over his head, Monarch tried to open the locks to his spark chamber, not at all bothered about exposing his scars at the moment, alarm crossing his features when the cavity remained firmly shut.

"Nononononono…" Jumping down from Bumblebee's hand, Monarch dashed back into the chamber that held the AllSpark, his hands immediately reaching up to the sacred cube as his fear was confirmed by the slight but pleasant shock he received from the usually tranquil object, a blue glow covering his chest as he listened in horror as the essence of Primus explained to him the reason for his current predicament. Calming words were whispered to him as he tried to remain calm, his processors and circuits spinning out of his control as they were forced to understand his current nightmare was reality.

He was carrying.

And it happened without Bee exposing his spark to Monarch's.

Panic set in when realized he would not be able to help the Autobots who would need all the help they could get when out on the battle field if he was confined to a safe distance from the war. Primus, hearing the panicked, silent, cries from one of his creations, had the AllSpark create a defense for the small Mech. He knew what his creations did for those who had young, protecting them to the extreme.

Armor similar to that which adorned his actual body appeared over his more fragile one, the chest plates longer in the front to better protect his now very vulnerable form. The Autobot and Decepticon insignias were painted together over his spark and on the shoulder guards. Braces protected his knees, strong enough to keep the joints from breaking but flexible enough that he could run and dodge with ease. The braces on his ankles didn't stop there; instead they grew to form a shoe with a wicked hook on the end for attacks. Armor stretched down his arms, plates defending his upper arms and braces covering from his elbows to the back of his hands.

Releasing his grip on the AllSpark, Monarch looked at the armor that now decorated his form, turning his head to see the intricate metal work that was inlayed to the shell he wore. Well… at least he could help now, more than he could before. Gazing at the two insignias, Monarch snorted as he saw the way they were placed together. He knew that purple and red went together, but those two symbols should never be on the same armor, or even in the same vicinity with each other.

Dropping to his knees, Monarch wrapped his arms around his waist again, his eyes wide as the others filed into the room after him. The two rugged soldiers cast a glance at the AllSpark before going over to the crumpled form of the humanoid Mech who sat under the giant object. While they were in awe of the enormous object that was almost part of the room itself, they figured that a person who was down was more important than an alien cube.

"Hey… are you okay?" Looking up at the two soldiers that knelt down next to him, Monarch shakily nodded as he pushed himself off the floor with their help. He was a mess with his shaking limbs and shocked processors.

"I've been better, but I'll live." Looking up at the soldier's faces, and then those who he didn't know who all were staring up at the AllSpark that towered above them. "I'm Monarch, nice to meet you."

"I'm Will Lenox." Committing the face and name to memory, Monarch turned to the other battle worn soldier who held him steady as his legs wobbled uncontrollably.

"Robert Epps." Smiling at the man's kind tone, Monarch felt his face twitch in annoyance as he tried to keep his body under his control as he was herded to where the others were standing while Bee was standing under the AllSpark, singing to it a request to shrink its size so that a human could carry it if needed. Gazing at the two teens that stood off to the side, Monarch leaned against the wall as he watched them came forward together.

"I'm Sam Witwicky." The boy's curly brown hair and eyes would make him easy for anyone to find him in a crowd. Smirking, Monarch held his hand out in a very human gesture, something he had picked up from his extended time on earth.

"I do believe that I've met your grandfather. It's nice to know that you are just as kind as he was." His grin broadening as Sam took his hand in a firm grasp; Monarch turned his gaze to the only female in the room, her features suspicious but willing to give the Mech a chance.

"Mikalea Banes." Noticing her tense form, Monarch subconsciously placed his arm between his growing young and the outside world, particularly Mikalea. The motion wasn't unnoticed by the others in the room as the two became acquainted with one another.

"No need to be so tense, Ms. Banes. I don't have a strong enough form or even the correct programming to attack anything properly. Not that any Cybertronian would allow me to in my current condition." Glaring up at the AllSpark, Monarch squeaked when Bee carefully picked him up after handing the Cube to Sam, cradling him to his chest as though Monarch was a sacred piece of glass.

Sighing as he was forcefully resigned to his new position of a protected carrier, not that he had to enjoy any of it, Monarch reached out to Bee's fingers, a cord extending from his fingers to connect with Bumblebee's. He might as well know what they were up against since he was going to argue his point with those who thought he would be unable to do anything. Images and audio flooded through the connection, information flying past as he quickly stored away data he didn't need at the moment for information that was dire.

"As I said, I'm not allowed to do anything on my own now." Smirking down at the others, Monarch winked to Mikalea as he was carted out of the room, disconnecting from Bee and jumping down from his hand when he was at a reasonable height. Glaring up at the scout when Bee moved to pick him up again, Monarch approached the Secretary of Defense, the two computer hackers, and Simmons, stopping in front of Simmons as he waited to be acknowledged again.

"Yes Princess?" Becoming rigid at the nickname, Monarch stepped away from the agent, fright powering his movement. He didn't like the name anymore, not since his brother had died. After all, you can't have a princess without a prince.

"Don't call me that. You don't have the right to." Strengthening his resolve, Monarch clenched his fists as he straightened his posture, forcing himself to keep from running. He wasn't going to revert because of a silly little nickname.

"Oh? And who is, Princess? NBE-1? You ran to him more than a few times during your stay here in S7." Simmons didn't even have time to block the hit as Monarch's right arm lifted, his fist connecting with the organics' face before Monarch could stop himself. Blinking when he realized his arm was in the air; Monarch lowered his appendage from its raised position, looking down at Simmons as he tried to understand what happened, a large bruise forming a dark blue, a sharp contrast to Simmons' pale skin. His lips had blood flowing freely down his chin, his noise broken or at least fractured.

"What the hell princess?" Snarling at the name, Monarch punched to wall above Simmons' head, denting the steel with the sheer strength of his anger. Growling, Monarch watched the fear grow on the man's face, years of practice at keeping his face blank washed away in seconds.

"My name is Monarch. You had better remember it _Simmons_." Towering over the S7 agent, the prime withdrew his hand from the steel, stepping back from the terrified human as he forced himself to calm down. He was explosive as it was, his anger made it worse. One of the many draw backs of having the Decepticon leader as one of his Creators.

"Anyway, where is it that you and your cronies stored the weapons that I modified? I would like to have them back and they had better not have been released for any purpose." It wasn't as though they could have passed off his obviously alien ideas and modifications for human ideas. He knew exactly what he had been doing when he had changed those weapons. S7 could never be able to pass off his work for their own; he had placed his signature, in the form of the Monarch Butterfly onto all off his work.

Shrugging his shoulders, Simmons led the Prime into a side room. A flip of the switch reveled seemingly endless rows of modified weapons of every type. Swords, guns, armor, every type of weapon and body armor on the planet was within the small room, only one of each type, and each modified to protect against or harm a Cybertronian.

Looking back at the small group, Monarch waved up at Bee, motioning for him to follow as he entered. He really didn't care if the others found weapons to their liking within his collection, but he had a weapon made specially for the yellow Autobot scout.

_**(Guitar Solo)**_

Brushing past Simmons, Monarch smirked as the song Bee chose. Very appropriate, considering their current predicament. Shifting his shoulders to stretch his long unused cables and systems, Monarch turned as something silver caught his attention out of the corner of his optic.

'_What?'_

_**If you feel so empty**_

_**So used up, so let down**_

_**If you feel so angry**_

_**Just get up**_

Kneeling down next to his moderately sized pile of knives and swords, the former librarian narrowed his eyes, watching for the streak to appear again.

Shifting the piles, Monarch dug through the swords and knives, tossing one to each of the humans, not bothering to listen to their squawks of surprise or protests. Each was met with either _"Just take it, you never know if you're going to need it"_ or a _"Suck it up, wuss"_.

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot**_

Grinning with pride as the apple of his work was revealed, Monarch shouted up at his old friend, smiled at the inquisitive veer, a large black hand reaching out and plucking it off the ground. A thousand and one questions were directed at Monarch, mostly about how effective it was, its power and firing range, and how it was powered.

Each was answered with a clam and practiced ease, small fingers pointing to different parts and such. Monarch felt pride swell in his spark as Bumblebee attached the Sonic Rust gun, the metal gleaming even in the crappy lighting of the damn.

A flash of sliver interrupted his thoughts; a shuriken passing just clicks from his nose, trimming a couple strands of his hair. Dropping his expression, Monarch pulled his own weapons out, a kunai flying past Sam's hand, a screech emitting from the owner of the shuriken.

The thin, puny really, form of Soundwave's smallest cassette appeared near Simmons, a cruel grin spread across his faceplates, scientists screaming from the other room that the generators were scrap and that Megatron was defrosting.

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot (a riot)**_

"Frenzy." Lunging forward, Monarch grabbed the cassette, the soft skin of his hands being cut and mauled in the process. Growling at the gleam in Frenzy's optics, Monarch bared his fangs, starling the tiny con, even as Soundwave instructed it what to do.

Pinning the silver cassette to the floor, Monarch hissed and clicked in Cybertronian at Frenzy, already knowing that Soundwave was listening.

"I don't care who or what you think you're doing, _Soundwave_, but you can't control me any longer." Binding Frenzy with a set of Stasis cuffs, Monarch hauled the mini con over his shoulder. Grabbing a few weapons and appropriate rounds for himself, Monarch turned to the others.

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot**_

"Let's start an Autobot Riot!" Thrusting their chosen weapons in the air, the small band of humans and two Autobots piled into Hum Vs and Bumblebee's alt mode before speeding out of the S7 base, the AllSpark strapped in the back seat with Monarch. Glancing back at the place that had been his home and his tomb, Monarch smirked as he listened to the frustrated scream from his Sire.

A red and blue peterbuilt semi, a black Topkick, a silver Porsche, and a neon green evac Hum V did a sharp U-turn seconds after passing them. Looking out Bumblebee's rear window, Monarch gave a soft grin at the sight of familiar colors, even if the forms were different. He had missed the Autobots. The only regret he had was what he would have to tell them.

Opening his long misused comm. link, Monarch made sure to send it to all frequencies the Decepticons used, his mind swimming with taunts.

_~All's fair in love and war, as the humans say. I'm free.~_

_Whoo-hoo! I got mah grove back! Just in time for finals! XD *hugs Jazz and Soundwave* thank you for coming back~!_

_Yeah… I don't know much about Hook from G1 and I just don't care for the Doctor from the Movies, so I used Knock Out cause he's just so lovable~_


End file.
